Avengers and States
by TheAwesomeGilly
Summary: Nations, states, and micronations personifed? Fury must be going crazy... right? Yet, the Avengers are stunned to meet Alaska, and New York. Slight Steve/New York


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Warning(s): Tony Stark, Slight Steve/New York {If you blink you'll miss it}, Nick Fury's sass... and did I mention Tony Stark?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Avengers... but a girl can dream.**

**Edited: August 31, 2013**

* * *

**_"Your kidding right?"._**

Director Fury looked at the Avengers, who couldn't believe what the director was telling them...

Nations, Micronations, and States personified? Absolutely ridiculous and impossible.

Tony looked at Steve then said,"I think that Fury finally went crazy," The billionaire then raised up three fingers," Fury how many fingers am I holding up?". Fury gave the Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist a cold glare that would have any person running to the hills, but Tony was immune to Nick's glare since Pepper was the master at giving him those looks.

"No, I'm not going crazy... Stark put your goddamn fingers away before I cut them off and stick them where the sun don't shine."

Tony grinned then chirped,"Didn't mark you as the kinky one Nick". Fury looked at the arrogant playboy then simply said,"I'll call Pepper". The billionaire quickly shut his mouth, Fury smirked along with the other Avengers. They had learned pretty quick that one Pepper Potts had Tony Stark whipped, no matter how much the genius denied it and shot them a snarky comment.

"What I'm tellin' you is true. I thought you'd know by now Stark, since you have a habit of hacking into our system".

Tony gave a small smile at Fury's pointed look,"Hacking is such a strong word... I prefer the te-". "Either way, what I've already explained, they aren't just slabs of land". Bruce's eyebrows furrowed, taking off his glasses, he then leaned forward a bit. "So, when New York got attacked by the Chitari...". Fury nodded,"The personification, New York, got wounded badly". Bruce slightly winced since he reminded himself when he went on a rampage in New York.

"He wanted to thank you all in person, so here is Sebastian Jones".

* * *

Stepping aside, Fury revealed a teenager who looked like he had just fought a war, _and _it wouldn't be the first time...

The young male walked in on crutches, bandaged, and with a charming grin. They were a bit surprised when another male was right beside him, tall, intimidating, and had unusual violet eyes. They shot him a suspicious look until Sebastian shot them a smile and began to talk.

"Hello," He said,"I wanted to thank all of you for protecting me, and also on behalf of the others thank you for saving the Earth".

"Da, he's correct".

All eyes were on the tall male who had spoken, a bit surprised to find out that he was Russian. "Are you a good witch or bad witch?" Tony questioned with a grin. The violet eyed male didn't spare a glance at him.

"Neither. I am state".

Tony raised an eyebrow,"Which?". The Russian seemed a bit bored, and then turned his eyes on Tony. "Alaska, and for further information was once a Russian territory. End of story". Natasha smirked at this, along with Steve and Clint; Tony seemed a bit offended that he had been easily blown off. Steve then turned his eyes on New York with a smile. "It was our pleasure to protect you and the others". His smile caused New York's cheeks to flush pink, and shyly return the smile. He had sported a crush on the Avenger since he had first saw him in the lab with the doctor and Tony's father. Alaska glanced at Steve then his brother and his lips curled up slightly.

_**'Black mail~'**_.

"Well, gentlemen. It is our time to go," Alaska murmured with a smirk. New York shot a dark glare at his brother, warning him if he told any of the others he would be screwed. Alaska chuckled softly, and opened the door for his brother, who began to leave. Then, when he was almost out of the room he heard,

"**_Wait!"_**

Alaska turned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Natasha Romanoff, who coolly ignored her team members shocked looks.

"Da?".

Her cool blue orbs looked into his own, then she was crossed her arms, keeping her face a blank mask to hide her true emotions. Yet, her eyes betrayed her.

"Will we ever see you... any of you again?" She questioned.

His violet eyes gleamed and there was a faint smile on his lips.

"Only time will tell Ms. Romanoff...".

With that, he then closed the door leaving the occupants in the room mystified.


End file.
